A New World To Conquer
by Eaglestarisawesome5
Summary: What happens when Zim,GIR,Dib,and Gaz find themselves in the world of Warriors?A lot actually.Zim is now Beastspirit of Shadowclan,Dib is Nightclaw of Thunderclan,Gaz is Rageheart of Thunderclan,and GIR is Greenpelt of Shadowclan.
1. Chapter 1 Something Different

_**A New World To Conquer**_

Zim yawned and stretched his legs after falling asleep on the base's couch with GIR. Then a memory came upon him. Before he had fallen asleep, something had seemed different about the base. But Zim couldn't figure out what it was. The green monkey picture looked OK, the TV was where it should be, and the couch was just as cushy and soft as it had been when Zim had first landed on the filthy stinking ball of stone called Earth. He opened his eyes and gasped.

The pinkish-red base walls around him had turned into a lush forest; the chirps of birds rang in his…umm… earholes? Zim leapt to his feet-and toppled over. He tried to stand, and he failed yet again. Had something happened to his legs? He then realized it felt better to stand on all fours. He stood up and stretched, letting out a large yawn. Zim glanced beside him and jumped back to see a small green Earth monkey with fur. It had black ears, front legs, back legs, and tail, and it was curled happily around a strangely familiar rubber piggy. Zim poked the furry Earth monkey with a finger and it's oddly familiar cyan blue eyes opened slowly.

"M-Master?" it meowed. "Is that you Master?" It lifted its head and tilted it at Zim, gazing at him curiously.

"GET AWAY YOU SAVAGE, FURRY EARTH MONKEY!" Zim screamed. The furry thing just giggled and suddenly realized the rubber piggy was there.

"Piggy!" it cried, cuddling the piggy with outstretched paws. "I love-ed you, piggy!" it purred.

_Wait a minute._ Zim thought. _Where have I heard that before?_ Then, realization hit Zim.

"G-GIR?" he stammered, red eyes stretched wide. "Master!" GIR exclaimed, jumping on Zim and latching onto his head. Zim screamed and grabbed GIR, trying to tug him off. In the process, Zim felt his own head and stopped dead when he felt something soft. He let go of GIR and touched his head again. Yes, there was definitely something soft there. He raced over to a puddle, GIR still clinging to his head, and screamed again.

There, in the puddle, where the Irken Invader he knew should've been, was the face of a green furry Earth monkey with red eyes. It also had GIR sucking on it's ear.

Zim finally managed to tug GIR off and squeezed his eyes shut, willing him to be back in the base, curled on the couch, and for this to only be a dream.

But when he opened his eyes, all he saw was glowing cyan eyes and a black nose. "Wake up Master!" GIR mewed. Zim pulled away from GIR and decided that if this was real, he should find out where exactly he was and how he got here.

He padded through the forest with GIR bouncing along behind him, until he came to a lake. To his left was a forest of trees that regular Earth monkeys called 'oaks'. To his right was a wooden house and a river that lead into another 'oak' forest. Strait in front of him was a bunch of hills and a herd of pork cows with long legs grazing inside a fence.

"Hey! What are you doing on Shadowclan territory!"

A voice behind him made Zim jump and he turned to see more furry Earth monkeys standing before him. One was mottled brown and orange, another was black and white, and the last was brown with darker stripes.

"Who are you?" Zim demanded.

"I am-"

"Who are you?"

"I am-"

"Who are you?"

"Would you quit that?" the black and white one said.

Zim just glared at them angrily. GIR squealed and clung onto the striped one's legs.

"Hey!" it exclaimed. "Get it off-o me!"

"Yoo taste like a muffin!" GIR giggled, sucking on the furry Earth monkey's leg.

Zim just watched in amusement as the Earth monkeys tried unsuccessfully to pry GIR off of the striped one's paw.

"GIR! That's enough! You can play with the furry Earth monkeys later!" Zim finally said.

GIR detached himself from the striped one and bounded back over to Zim.

"Furry Earth monkeys?" the mottled one wondered aloud. They consulted together for a moment before turning back towards Zim.

"We will take you to Blackstar. Come." the black and white one ordered.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME!"Zim screamed, bounding towards the 'oak' forest.

A few minutes later he was being carried by his scruff towards a clearing. GIR had decided that he didn't want to be carried, so he just trotted alongside the mottled one.

They stepped through a bunch of brambles into a ravine filled with many of the fluffy Earth monkeys. Some were munching on mice and squirrels, others were watching smaller ones play fight with each other. Every one of the Earth monkeys stared at Zim as he was carried through the ravine into a hole in a large tree.

"Blackstar, we found two rogues on the edge of the lake while on patrol." the black and white one said, dumping Zim uncerimoniously on the sandy floor.

A white one with black paws padded up to Zim and stared down at him with cold, amber eyes. It studied him for a moment, then turned and whispered something to the black and white one.

"But-but why?" the black and white one said when the white with black paws one was finished whispering.

"Isn't it part of the warrior code that your leader's word is not to be rejected, Crowfrost?" the white with black paws one, called Blackstar, argued.

The black and white one, Crowfrost, sighed and padded out of the hole. Blackstar followed him and leapt up onto a low tree branch, calling out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" He beckoned for Zim and GIR to follow him with his tail.

Zim unsheathed his new claws and hauled himself up the tree. Halfway up, GIR leapt onto his back, dragging him down a few inches. But Zim regained his grip on the bark and was soon standing beside Blackstar and GIR.

Blackstar explained what happened and then asked for their names.

"I am ZIM! and this is GIR." Zim murmured.

"Are you willing to change your name so you can join us?"

"Yes."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your apprentice name, Zim, from now until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Beastpaw. Starclan honors you courage and willingly welcomes you as a full apprentice of Shadowclan." Blackstar yowled.

"Beastpaw! Beastpaw! BEASTPAW!" The furry Earth monkeys chanted his new name.

Beastpaw straitened up and stuck out his chest proudly, knowing that if he lead these furries one day, he would finnally be able to defeat the Dib-monkey.

Speaking of which...


	2. Chapter 2 Dib's Arrival

**Hey all you fans out there! Ready for some Dib action? Then READ READ READ!**

Dib was dragged into the waking world by the chirping of birds. _I forgot to close my window again didn't I? _He thought. He reached with closed eyes for the windowsill, but all he felt was air until his hand brushed against a leaf. The touch startled him and his eyes popped open. He was in a forest of oak trees. Dib leapt to his feet, but fell over. He stood on all fours and, strangely, that felt better.

"How did I get here?" Dib wondered. Then he decided to consider the first thing that came to mind. He growled to himself and muttered a single word.

"Zim."

Whatever trick Zim had played on him this time, he had to find his way out of here. He tried to reach up and straiten the point of his hair, as he did when he was thinking sometimes, but he couldn't reach it. Then he realized that he felt control over something sticking out of his rear. He turned and gasped to see a tail twitching in annoyance. He tried to move it, and it lashed back and forth. Dib glanced down and saw black paws planted firmly on the leaves.

He was about to scream, when he heard a groaning sound behind him. Dib turned to see a black cat with purple stripes and ears fidgeting on the ground as she fought to stay asleep. But her brown eyes opened anyways.

"Huh? When did we ever get a cat? Wait a minute-" she leapt to her paws and proceeded in beating up Dib.

Oh, that was Gaz alright.

"You do realize I'm going to have to destroy you now right?" Gaz snarled in a creepily calm tone.

Dib just licked his scratches, wincing at the sting and the salty taste of blood. He wasn't used to cleaning wounds this way but if he was a cat now, he might as well.

"Hey! You! what are you doing on Thunderclan territory!"

Dib and Gaz spun around to see a golden tabby cat, a black cat, and a white and gray cat staring at them, all fur bristling except for the black cat's.

"Thunderclan?" Dib wondered. Where had he heard that word before?

Oh, that's right! Zita was talking about a book series she was reading called Warriors in fourth period.

"Umm...we were just...uhhhh...exploring?" Dib stammered.

The golden tabby tom 'hmphed' and drew in a breath, taking Dib's scent with it.

"He smells of Twolegs. Kittypets."he rolled his amber eyes."Always wandering too far from their nests. Where is your collar?"

"Umm..." Dib started. But he was interrupted by Gaz.

"It tore off on a thornbush now let us go or I will destroy you!"

The golden tabby rolled his eyes."Like you could even touch me!"

Gaz growled and crouched, preparing to leap as the tom was bragging on himself.

"Your claws wouldn't even graze my-AGH!"the tom was floored as Gaz cannoned into him and rolled for a few feet. Then Gaz churned her hind paws against his belly and he yowled in pain. The tom launched her off and scrambled to his paws just as Gaz landed in front of him.

"That's enough, Lionblaze!" the black female cat meowed, thrusting her way in between Gaz and the tom.

"But she-"

"Enough!"

The tom sighed and looked at Gaz again, checking her over.

"You know, we could use good fighters like you."the tom meowed. Dib could sense Gaz was about to protest, so he shoved her gently away.

"Yes! Please, can we?" Dib pleaded.

The golden tabby tom, Lionblaze, looked to the black cat, who nodded. Lionblaze sighed.

"Alright. What are your names?"

"Mine is Dib and this,"he pointed to the angry, black and purple tabby snarling behind him."is my sister, Gaz."

"Are you willing to change them if Firestar says you can join Thunderclan?"

"Yes."

"OK, follow me." Lionblaze leapt into the bushes, followed by the black cat and the white and gray tom. Dib struggled to keep up, while Gaz pelted ahead of him as if she had been like this for years.

Suddenly, they burst into a ravine teeming with cats and kittens. Dib and Gaz were walked across the clearing, returning curious gazes(well, Gaz was returning them with glares). They leapt up a tumble of rocks into a den that smelled of lichen and moss.

"Firestar?"

"Come in, Lionblaze." a deep voice replied.

Dib padded beside Gaz deeper into the den to see a firey orange tom curled in a bed of moss with his head raised curiously at their arrival.

"What is this?"

"Two kittypets that we found on the Windclan border. They want to join Thunderclan."

Firestar stood up and stretched. He padded over to Dib and Gaz and inspected them closely.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" he called suddenly, leaping on the top of the den.

Many cats began to gather below, from kittens to old-looking cats. Dib spotted the black cat in the crowd and blinked in acknowledgement at her. She smiled in reply and turned her head to Firestar, who was explaining what happened.

"Dib, come here."

Dib jumped at the sudden comand and leapt up on the den next to Firestar. He stifled a gasp of astonishment as he realized what a good view Firestar's den had.

"Dib, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even with your life if necessary?"

Dib shuddered at the last words. He could _die_? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. But it was too late anyways.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your apprentice name. Dib, from now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. May Starclan honor your courage and welcome you as a full apprentice of Thunderclan."

"Nightpaw! Nightpaw! NIGHTPAW!" the gathering cats chanted his new name.

Nightpaw stuck out his chest proudly.

Firestar flicked his tail for silence. "Nightpaw, your mentor will be Brambleclaw." he meowed.

Nightpaw watched as a handsome tabby tom leapt up to touch noses with him.

"Gaz come here."

Gaz stayed where she was, glaring at a black tom with a brown underbelly and long legs who was making faces at her.

"Gaz?"

Gaz turned towards Firestar and hissed, showing her elongated teeth. She then turned her head back to the tom.

Firestar backed away a couple of pawsteps and cleared his throat. "Gaz, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even with your life if necessary?"

Gaz just grunted, not turning her head. The long-legged tom was startled by her show of weapons and was staring with frightened eyes.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your apprentice name. Gaz, from now until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ragepaw. May Starclan honor your courage and welcome you as a full apprentice of Thunderclan."

"Ragepaw! Ragepaw! RAGEPAW!" the cats chanted.

"Your mentor will be Spiderleg."

The long-legged tom shark back in fear and nervously padded up to Ragepaw. She hissed at him and he jumped ,briefly touching noses with her, then ran back into the crowd to hide behind a cream tom.

Nightpaw chuckled and thought about Zim. What was he doing now?

**You like it? GAZ 4EVAAAAAAAAAA! Yeauuh! Anyways, click that little button down there and write it a note. It's lonely.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Patrol

It was Beastpaw's first patrol as an apprentice of Shadowclan. He padded alongside his mentor, Russetfur, while GIR, renamed Greenpaw, bounced along behind them with his mentor, Tawnypelt, the only one willing to put up with his strange commentary and actions.

"Are we goin' to get waffles?" Greenpaw asked. Beastpaw turned to a confused Tawnypelt and shrugged, suggesting that he didn't understand Greenpaw's behavior either. He suddenly scented a strong smell of fluffy Earth monkeys ahead, but they didn't smell like Shadowclan. It smelled awful!

"What in the name of Irk-I mean, Starclan, is THAT?" Beastpaw gagged, turning up his nose.

"That is Thunderclan, the most timid, kittypet filled Clan of all. Ugh! They make me nearly want to cough up my mouse! Bleck!" Russetfur spat, angling her unpurposed anger towards the other side of the border.

Beastpaw reeled back at the scent, and then realized that some of it smelled familiar…

"I got it, I got it!"

"Don't cross the Shadowclan border, Nightpaw!"

The voices startled Beastpaw out of his thinking and he angled his ears towards the voices, which, strangely, also seemed familiar.

The patrol raced towards the voices and burst through the bushes to see a black tom apprentice with brown eyes pinning a blackbird down on the Shadowclan side of the border.

"Hey! You there! Why have you stolen prey from Shadowclan?" Russetfur snarled, fur bristling.

"Huh?" the black one mewed, suddenly noticing the patrol there. He lifted his head and as Beastpaw stared into those bold, brown eyes, he finally realized why the scent and voice of this fluffy Earth monkey seemed so familiar.

"_**Dib?"**_ he exclaimed.

"You know him?" Russetfur asked, looking down at him with questioning eyes.

"Umm…yeah! I-I saw him once while I was still in the woods. Uh huh!" Beastpaw stammered.

Dib just stared at Beastpaw with wide eyes. "Zim?"

"I do not go by that name anymore. I go by Beastpaw."

"And I, Nightpaw."

Beastpaw's eyes widened, realizing that Dib-ahem, _Nightpaw_-had joined this wretched Thunderclan along with Gaz, the black fluffy Earth monkey with purple stripe and ears standing on the Thunderclan side of the border.

"Anyways, why have you stolen Shadowclan prey?" Russetfur asked again.

"Oh! This is the Shadowclan side?" Nightpaw gasped and raced back over the border, leaving the dead bird for Russetfur to grab.

"Ugh, doesn't Thunderclan teach it's apprentices to smell? Well I guess not!" Russetfur spat.

Nightpaw crouched down instinctively and flattened his ears. "I'm sorry!" he whimpered.

"You should be! Come on, Beastpaw." Russetfur flicked her tail in the direction of the camp.

"I'll be there is a sec, Russetfur!" Beastpaw called back. He padded over to Nightpaw and stared menacingly at him.

"I don't know how you got here, Dib-beast, but I will exterminate you for the sake of the NEW mission!" he whispered.

"What new mission?" Nightpaw snarled back.

"To take over this pathetic set of Clans, except Shadowclan, for they will help me, and rule them without mercy! Muahahaha!" Beastpaw laughed his little annoying laugh and disappeared into the bushes after Russetfur.

"Bye, muffin man!" Greenpaw called.

**Well, did you like it? If you did, review, review, review! OH EEEAAAGGGLLLEEESSSTTTAAARRR! Disclaimer, please!**

**Eaglestar: Neither Invader Zim or Warriors belong to Eaglestarisawesome5. Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and Warriors Belongs to Erin Hunter.**

**Thank you! And now, onto the next chapter!**

**Greenpaw: WHEEEEEEE I GOT A FREE REPLICA OF THE MEGADOOMER!**

**OMG EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**Eaglestar: *gasp* It's got chicken legs! 8O**

**Greenpaw: You said it, girl!**


	4. Chapter 4 Gathering

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I got seriously grounded. Anyways, new chappie!**

Nightpaw bounded along next to Ragepaw, his tail kinked over his head as they headed to their first Gathering. Ragepaw, of course, just padded silently along, sneering because her eyes didn't have a Game Slave to stare at.

"This is going to be great!" Foxpaw, another apprentice, squealed as he bounced along in front of them beside his sister, Icepaw. He turned and grinned at Nightpaw. "This is MY first Gathering too!"

Nightpaw purred and glanced at Ragepaw. She was gazing across the lake to an island that sat there, shrouded with trees. "It looks like a pig." she muttered. Nightpaw could see how she thought that. There were two fat pine trees on either side of the island, and a big boulder sat by the shore in the middle. Ragepaw twitched. She had bad memories of pigs.

They reached the tree bridge and crossed it. Nightpaw nearly slid off the tree, he was trembling so hard. The excitement was overwhelming. He bounded up to pad a little bit behind Firestar, next to the black female cat he had found was called Hollyleaf.

"Hello, Nightpaw!" Hollyleaf purred, raising her tail in greeting as he approached.

"Hi, Hollyleaf!"

"Are you excited?

"Yeah!"

Hollyleaf purred in amusement. "I was like that in my apprentice days too."

Nightpaw was about to reply, but just then they burst into the clearing. The grass was alive with motion, cats walking back and forth, cats sitting, cats tussling playfully. It was like feline heaven!

Nightpaw nodded goodbye to Hollyleaf and raced over to a crowd of apprentices. Foxpaw and Icepaw were there, along with a puffy white male, a tortie female, a dark grey female, and..._Beastpaw and Greenpaw._

"Greetings, _Nightpaw."_ the green-furred alien sneered, spitting out the last word as if it were the cafeteria food.

"You look like a chicken!" Greenpaw squealed, dashing over and flinging himself at Nightpaw's head, shrieking.

Nightpaw dodged out of the way just in time, sending Greenpaw tumbling head over tail into the bushes. He heard a wail of, "But my mayocheese doesn't wanna!", then all was silent.

"What is _wrong_ with that robot?" Nightpaw commented to Beastpaw.

"Eh, he's not a robot anymore. I tested him this morning by scratching him. He bled." Beastpaw assured.

Nightpaw was about to reply when a voice interupted him.

"Robot?"

Foxpaw padded in between the two, staring in confusion at Nightpaw. "Is that a Twoleg thing?"

"I-he-uh..." Nightpaw stuttered. These cats wouldn't believe him any more than his classmates would.

"It's OK, nevermind. Anyways, what's up with your fur?" Foxpaw asked, turning to Beastpaw. "And your eyes?"

"I can see why they call him Beastpaw." Icepaw purred, padding up to join him.

Just then, a yowl sounded across the clearing and all the movement and sound ceased. Nightpaw glanced at Beastpaw one more time, caught a glimpse of Greenpaw bouncing out of the bushes, then padded away to find a place to sit.

* * *

><p>"And we have two new apprentices, Nightpaw and Ragepaw." Firestar announced.<p>

Nightpaw straightened up as he heard cats all across the clearing yowl his name.

"Nightpaw! Ragepaw! Nightpaw! Ragepaw!"

Firestar beckoned with his tail for Blackstar to go, then sat back down.

"All is well in Shadowclan." Blackstar yowled. "We have two new apprentices: Beastpaw and Greenpaw!"

Nightpaw glared at Beastpaw from where he was sitting. The alien was scowling, probably dissapointed he didn't have any of his weird techology to fiddle with.

"Beastpaw! Greenpaw! Beastp-" the cries suddenly stopped as every cat turned and saw Beastpaw and Greenpaw's odd fur color. Beastpaw's eyes went wide and he glanced around wildly. Greenpaw, of course, just grinned and wagged his tail.

"Umm...IT'S A FUR CONDITION!" Beastpaw screamed, sending worried mutters through the crowd.

"I have a sammich!" Nightpaw didn't need to see Greenpaw to know it was him that said that.

Blackstar cleared his throat. "This Gathering is over!" he yowled, hopping down from the Great Oak.

As Thunderclan filed out of the clearing, a new question popped into Nightpaw's mind: What would the other Clans think of Beastpaw and Greenpaw?


End file.
